Coruscant Skies
by time2read
Summary: (A dark Obi wan fanfic) The Force is a powerful ally yet at times seems unpredictable. Obi wan is rejected by Qui Gon to be trained as a Jedi. The what ifs are over. The what are's are not. The ultimate fight between good and evil, the showdown has begun! "May the force be always in your favor!" Rated T for blood and violence (Just in case)
1. Prologue P1 (Chapter 1)

**All right! Hey! I am so excited to write this fanfic basically it's a Fic on Obi-Wan if he was sent to the Agri-corps and the dire consequences that follow. Whoops! I say too much?:P**

** I will try to update of course that will also depend on how many people want to read my work but bear with me I will try my best.:)**

**Now enough of me bantering (points at chapter below) Mwahahah this author apologizes in advance for the way she will abuse her characters.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Darkness and Light, Light and Darkness what in essence is the difference between the two? Is not Darkness the lack of Light? Is not Light the lack of Darkness? Passion and lack of passion, lack of passion and passion, can one judge the difference between the two if they did not try to at least once embrace both?

How can one compare two flavors of Bantha milk if one has only tasted one? How can one compare two distinctly different flowers if they are as different as the climates on Tatooine and Hoth? If one flower is a deep hue of purple and smells like morning dew while the other a dirty brown used in Herbal remedies can we deem judge the difference between the two?

How can a Jedi judge a Sith? Granted passion leads to the dark side yet what about Love? Love is a strong all-consuming feeling. Can love not replace the anger as a fuel source for a Sith? And what of the Jedi? Is not their love and compassion for all beings that which urges them to excel? What then is a Jedi but a hypocrite? What then is a Sith if it purposely uses the Darker feelings to fuel itself for power? Are both not equally guilty of blasphemy against themselves? Are both not equally contradictory?

Yet what would be life without the struggle of light and darkness it would be like a lyre without a tune a world without a struggle a sea without waves. And in the end are not all occurrences and shifts in balance the will of the Force?

**The next Chapters will be longer! Leave comments!**


	2. Prologue P2 (Chapter 2)

**Well here is the official first Chapter enjoy! Constructive criticism and new ideas are welcome! I do realize that I will digress from the Cannon but bear with me after all what's a FanFic without a few tweaks here and there?:)**

The Coruscant skies were cluttered with light traffic. Here and their pedestrians were rushing through their daily insignificant lives unawares of the changes that were coming, the looming Darkness that was slowly spreading over it and the Galaxy. An alarm sounded somewhere below the city in a senatorial building. Toxic gas had slowly spread and at first was undetected. Now in full intensity the alarms were ushering in the fire brigades.

Up above in the tower of light the spire of hope that the Jedi temple was the great Jedi council was in session. Adi Gallia entered last, which was foreign to her usual punctuality. The council members save Master Yoda looked up expectantly at her. She took her medium sized seat next to the Korun Master, Master Windu.

"Three senators have been killed in a terrorist attack" she murmured her words leaving her mouth like the rush of a clear spring. "Senator Udin among them."

Yoda hrmghed "Foresee this we did not, know we should have if Naboo Senators in danger would be."

Master Windu frowned briefly "who is to take the place of senator Udin surely after the fifth assassination attempt not many will desire that position?"

"Palpatine previously head of the Naboo's internal affairs has applied for the position." Said Master Gallia.

"May the force be with him and with all of us in these strange times." Master Ki-Amundi said stroking his beardless pink chin, while gazing at the ever clear sky of Coruscant.

"Important politics are," hramghed the Grandmaster of the order, "but take care of our own first we must." "The padawan tournament, yesterday it was. Convince Qui Gon Jinn tried I did, refuse to take another learner he did, shame full it is that a youngling sent away might be for folly of our own."

"Perhaps speak to him you should Master Vindu." Master Even Peal said scrutinizing Master Windu with his remaining good eye giving him the famous look that could kill.

Mater Windu rubbed his scalp absently as he had done when his head had still been unshaven and had sported course unruly black hair, mainly the reason why he had shaven it all off in the first place. "I have tried; he is stubborn like a gundark"

"There is no try, do or do not." Yoda snorted "Try again you will."

"Of course master." Replied Mace hoping Yoda did not sense the tired and ironic undertone in his voice.

* * *

Master Windu stalked the halls like a predator seeking prey. Like the Korun Kryte seeking aldfins in a river. Qui-Gon Jinn was not a hard man to find. If he was not on a mission or haunting the archives he was in his room meditating. It had been a while since Qui Gon Jinn had done anything other than that his supposed duty. Ever a maverick of the council he would not hesitate to sidetrack a current mission to help some pathetic life form or other he had picked up. It was as if he was keen on getting the councils attention particularly Master Windu's it seemed and hypocritically enough after his latest misdemeanors committed he would deny acting against the councils wishes and rather acting on the will of the force. As a rule however after Xantos's fall to the dark side Qui Gon ceased to play saback and only on the rarest occasions when goaded by Dooku or Mace himself would he indulge in a sparring session. He seemed so focused on the past strongly attached to his failure. This then was perhaps one of the many faults his friend Qui-Gon possessed. It was a surprise that he had not been asked to leave the order sooner. However most of the council was not keen on dismissing the only surviving padawan Dooku still possessed. Or perhaps it was Yoda who feeling guilty for abandoning Dooku's second padawan decided not to breach such touchy subjects again.

The door force slid open from the inside before Mace had even placed his hand on the handle, built for convenience inside the wall rather than sticking out like door handles once did. Qui Gon was sitting and drinking Tea, green Tea with no sugar. As if in this case he as well was rebelling against Mace who as a rule drank strong black tea with sugar.

"What brings you here my friend?" Asked Qui Gon in a voice a serving droid would use.

Firefeck Qui Gon wasn't going to make anything easy was he? "Look Qui Gon-" Mace said done steeling himself.

"So first name basis?" Qui Gon mused interrupting. "Is it a social visit then? I appreciate you dropping by however I am leaving for Bandomeer effective immediate."

A smile graced Mace's stern features briefly "Are you leaving this instant or are you going to finish your tea first? Tardiness ill makes a Jedi."

Qui Gon sighed audibly "My own words against me," then in an undertone added "why are you really here?"

Mace didn't like frontal assaults but what choice did he have? "Look Qui Gon you can't condemn an initiate to the Agri-corps simply because you are not inclined to take a padawan. Where is your sithspit compassion now?"

"My compassion?" said Qui-Gon finally losing his false submissive tone "You would condemn an initiate to a master who is incapable of teaching? No Master Windu I will not take on another initiate. I have agreed to see the sparring match but we both saw how that ended. Kenobi has no control over his emotions! All the masters saw it!"

"Only you have seen that, it is said that one sees what they wish to see. True he was out of line however he is still young. Better he is trained now then perhaps picked up and trained by your former padawan Xantise."

There was an intake of breath. Mace had entered forbidden grounds but stars end how else was he supposed to breach the subject? It was his last sabak card there was nothing else to play now. And Qui Gon hadn't played in a very long time.

Qui Gon rose and spilled the contents of both his cup and pot into the sink. And then he wordlessly slipped out of the room. In essence throwing all the his card on the table by refusing to play.

"I'm sorry Qui Gon but you can't run forever from this," Mace's deep and apologetic voice resounded in the halls.

* * *

Qui Gon needed to do to act his aching limbs seeked action, something anything. The memories of Xantise carefully placed in the back of his mind were resurfacing. Force you would think he was still a youngling, Mace had no right no right at all.

He was stopped by a haughty voice used to voicing subtle derision to the listener. "Master Jinn brooding ill does you."

"Master Dooku," Qui Gon said sounding a tad to submissive to the sentinel's ears.

"I was hoping you would accompany me to the Dojo," he said looking down at Qui Gon with his perfectly chiseled aristocratic nose.

They both walked silently to the lower level Dojo previous Master and student. Qui Gon's previous laps in thoughts calmed somewhat and he immediately took the famous Ataru stance while Dooku to his surprise took the Sho-Chii form the most basic form of Kata.

"Master are you trying out a new Kata?" Qui Gon smirked.

"Come now Qui Gon we both know you are getting too old for Ataru," Drawled the sentinel.

The fight that Qui Gon expected to last a good fifteen minutes ended in thirty two seconds. His downward execution of the famous Ataru slice was broken when Dooku still wielding to Qui Gon's amusement the Sho-Chii form simply moved to one side and executed an alarmingly flawless cut to the wrist that had been coming down at him. At full power that would have completely sliced of Qui Gon's hand yet now only left a scar at the wrist.

Qui Gon bowed wondering at the meaning of this lesson.

"You are rusty my friend," Dooku said a small feral smile appeared not reaching his keen grey eyes. "An apprentice would keep you on your feet; I fear that soon we might have to send you as a substitute to the crèche or perhaps as a dummy to the initiates. Any amateur would have seen your flaw."

The jeer hit its mark. Qui Gon winced. "Is this the lesson I am to take from this?" "I vowed never again to take an apprentice. You would have me break that vow?" He said his voice slowly rising.

The sentinel deactivated his light saber with a flourish. "Don't push me Jinn, you are fortunate you are my only apprentice otherwise I would have moved a vote to send you into early retirement myself, Hermitage would well suit you."

"Then if I am to take an apprentice," Qui Gon said deactivating his light saber "I will do it when I am ready.

Dooku was however already sliding the door of the Dojo behind him, a sharp reminder of his own apprenticeship. Slowly he placed his saber on his belt, and sharply looked up at the balcony above. The initiate above reddened and bowed hastily.

"Initiate Kenobi come here." The initiate to his credit composed himself and hastily bowed.

"What pray tell are you doing here? Have classes finished for the day?" The initiate reddened.

"No master," he stuttered, "I came here to ask you-." Obi-wan broke off.

"What is it young one?" demanded Qui Gon "I am sure that there is nothing more important than your studies."

"That's the thing Master Jinn that I came here to ask you about," He fell to one knee, "Qui-Gon Jinn, I will be thirteen in four weeks. You are my last chance to be a Jedi Knight. Please will you not take me?"

Qui Gon frowned. "No young one I will not"

"Please Master! You are my last hope! How will I walk the Jedi path?"

"The force will determine your path young one not I." Qui Gon Jinn left the stricken and still kneeling initiate and walked with a slow but steady step to the ship that would take him to Bandomeer and another grueling and mundane negotiation.


	3. The Story Begins (Chapter 3)

**Well here is the next chapter! Hope you like it! As post note I had to mess with Maul's age to get the timeline right I'm not exactly sure what it was in the cannon myself. Reviews and constructive criticism is encouraged! I will write more but that of course is partly up to the reviewers.**

* * *

**CH 2 (6 Years Later)**

It was cold and damp, everything hurt, his left side especially. Slave that's what he was always had been. His master said some were born lucky and that he was lucky to have been born. Anger, anger was freedom; anger was an all-consuming feeling. No one could order him to be angry like they could order him to fight to help to hurt to do. Actions he could not control. Passion was his and his alone, something to call his own. His Masters voice rang in his ears the words he had said as he executed a blow with a vaspari blade to his side.

"The tenets of the Sith are more than just words to be memorized. Learn them, understand them. They will lead you to the true power of the Force; the power of the dark side."

The punishment he had received for ignorance and failure, among them for not killing a Naboo pilot but taking him in for questioning. His skin was smooth free of the red and black paint applied as tradition over the natural red and black tattoos he possessed. He felt naked; the paint was like a metal mask, although looked upon by outsiders as a tradition coating the paint he used was secretly infused with Nano droids, capable of protecting his face from extreme heat and explosions. He licked his lips, chapped for want of water and repeatedthe Sith code aloud more out of habit then for comfort_. "Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory."_

"_Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me." _A male voice rang out clearly into the dim cell.

Maul turned his head slowly. "Came to gloat did you?"

I deep laugh of mirth resounded and the voice deepened. "I'm not Xantise"

"Well curse you to the Jedispit temple Kenobi, leave what do you need off me?"

The door to the cell was slid open and then closed. "I've brought bakta spray." Said Obi Wan with a hint of irony in his voice he was clad in a Naboo lieutenants uniform save the discarded helmet.

"Take it to the nine hells Kenobi," snapped Maul "I don't need your pity and I won't owe you one."

"Your choice," shrugged Obi Wan with feign hurt in his voice, "I though you would be grateful for my consideration, after all here you are at the bottom of the Naboo palace, in prison unbeknownst to anyone but myself and Lord Sideous in the capital city of Naboo itself. Now as resourceful as you may be I doubt even you would be able to crawl out of this hole."

Maul gnashed his teeth together. "Fine unchain me and let me do it myself."

Obi Wan raised an eyebrow his intelligent eyes which made him appear older than his true age glinted "Now, now we wouldn't want you going on a rampage and running all over the palace wreaking havoc would we?"

"Then you may leave Kenobi," Snapped Maul, "I have no need of help from cowards who can't even take on a wounded man."

Maul waited, Kenobi rose to the bait and released the chains holding his arms a shame his leg was still chained. In one quick fluid motion he grabbed the bakta and then suddenly spin kicked Kenobi into the wall so fast that Kenobi had no time to react to the shriek of danger in the force. Kenobi groaned steading himself then with a gasp slid down to his knee clutched at his chest.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one master was displeased with was I?" Maul gloated in satisfactory, and began to apply a coat of bakta to the left side of his stomach. Kenobi spat on Mauls boot.

"Kriffin ingrate I fell in disfavor for a very particular reason." Kenobi snapped losing his previous bantering personality. "You should be grateful."

"Don't make me laugh Kenobi anything you do will be for your own benefit, don't tell me you are growing sentimental in your old age." Maul hissed the last few words hating to be in anyone's debt. "What was the price for the bakta?"

"It was not the price for the bakta rather the price of a visit; I'm supposed to get under your skin." Kenobi said tartly sliding the grate of the prison shut and leaning against the opposite wall.

"You're doing a pretty bad job of it then," A cruel laugh escaped Maul.

"He never said figuratively speaking," Obi Wan smirked, "The bakta is meant to go under the skin and I was the one who brought it."

"What is it you really want? You're not the self-sacrificing type I should know."

"We both know who our Lord prefers." Obi Wan said slyly as he uncorked a flask of water. Maul's eyes darted to it for a second but it was all Kenobi needed. Maul cursed himself silently for his weakness.

"Maybe if you would have behaved I would have shared," jeered Kenobi "Ah well," he spilled the rest of the contents on the floor in a slow trickle. "Well look at the bright side at least I left proof of your torment."

"Xantise" Maul shuddered cursing himself once more for his weakness.

"The one and only," Kenobi said his face pensive. "He makes it no big secret that if the time comes he will let us die."

"Us? Senility was never a part of your profile Kenobi, there is no us, there is you me and beloved Xantise. Or were you punished with a blow to the head as well?"

Kenobi's eyes darkened "Do you remember Hoth?"

"Yes Jedispit I do he stranded us there, we were fortunate the smuggling operation was close to us otherwise we would have frozen like silerian lizards."

"Well then I will leave you to ah meditate on this predicament."

"Don't mock me Kenobi," yelled Maul. Meditate, M…m..m Meditate? Kenobi was a dangerous one but weren't they all? Curse it all, curse his life, curse them all Xantise and Kenobi and yes even his Lord with his shifty red blue eyes. Anger boiled inside him hate, hate and pain anger at the injustice of his captivity to the dark sisters at birth. Some were born lucky, into wealthy families into honor and power he, he was lucky to be born.

* * *

**It's rather tricky the take on Obi Wans personality, because of all that's happened to him but by thirteen a child already has the basis of a personality hence Obi Wans dry wit and morbid sense of humor. If you comment do give me feedback on my take of this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! As a post note, the grammar and punctuation is purposely wrong to fit Anakin's style of speaking and flow of feelings.**

* * *

**Ch3**

Wizard! I've never ridden in such a fast star ship ever! I wish I could drive it but I can't something about me being too young. These people are weird on Tatooine if you could eat with no adult help you were an adult. Except sometimes when Mom decided I wasn't then the rules changed.

And Padme she's the Queens assistant she's super nice, if it were up to me I'd make her the Queen. It was so cold on the ship and she tucked me in and everything. She kinda reminds me of mom that way except much younger and prettier. Maybe that's how mom used to look when she was young.

And Qui Gon, he's this really awesome Jedi he must blitz like a gazillion bad guys just for breakfast. And he has this padawan and all he's cool too. His name is Kai but he keeps telling me to call him Padawan Shinshee all formal n and official'n stuff. But he doesn't look so good; on the inside I mean he feels sick kind of. I don't know how to explain it. Qui Gon promised to make me a Jedi but I don't know, he freed me n stuff but he left Mom. I don't get it. N'I promised that when I would be free with Mom I'd never call another man master. But it's all different now. Qui Gon's nice but Mom told me not to trust the words of strangers but their actions, cause people lie a lot. N'If being a Jedi means being like Kai then maybe I don't wanna be a Jedi.

Kai is very good with machines. I can tell. I don't know how this model works exactly but I can get a good feel of it. I walk into the cockpit it's on auto pilot now and Kai's just sitting there.

"Um Master Kai?" I say hesitantly and slide into the copilot seat. I'm still kinda small so my feet are dangling over the edge of the chair. I'm kinda scared of him but only a little. He's got this black short hair and these scary black eyes like he has no irizes or whatever their called. N'he looks like one of those slaves that get beaten a lot, the dead eye look. N' I just wanna give him a hug. Mom would approve really. She's like the remedial nurse. It's why Watto keeps her. She's good with people, me not so much. Watto makes a lot of money for her work since she gets called almost every day to the mines. She tells me about the people sometimes and sometimes she hugs me and cries and tells me that our life is a blessing to what they're going through and she's glad cause I'm good with machines'n will never get sent to that horrible place. N'I'm glad cause she's glad and I cry cause she's sad but I don't know what to say so I just hug her.

"Padawan Shinshee," he corrects me sighing.

"Um, are you okay I mean? Do you need a doctor?" Watto never called a doctor when I was sick and the vet only when I was super sick and when Mom couldn't do anything about it which only happened once, and I wasn't really sick I just felt like something was choking me something dark. N'Then a huge sandstorm came and Mom said maybe it was that. N'that I was like a seasoned sand ranger like in the stories Edno used to tell cause his dead was a big time bounty hunter, on Tatooine anyway.

Kai frowned. I must've said something wrong. "No," he bit his lower lip, "I'm fine." After what like seemed a light year he finally continued. "I heard about your pod race, it must have been something."

"Oh yes it was!" I answer excitedly. N'I told him the whole story N'about the pod race N'about how Qui Gon freed me. N'hese like the most wizard listener he stopped me at all the right times and asked me about all the models N'he whistled when I described the best ones N'it was like we were the bestest friends and had known each other for years. Then I asked him about the star ship and he told me all about it and he was about to explain how the jump to light speed worked in technical terms when he got this hazy look in his eye like he was gonna pass out any second now. N'he got up all shaky and I did something stupid cause I'm bad with people N'I hugged him tight cause that's what Mom did when I felt sick, except he was way bigger than me and I hadn't thought of that. N'he came nearly crashing down N'all. And a few images were pushed like into my mind and I wanted to throw up cause it looked like he had been working in a mine very recently N'I wanted so much to forget N'then Qui Gon rushed in like he felt something was wrong. N'I couldn't see much after that cause something was in my eyes and I wasn't crying not at all cause Jedi aren't supposed to cry they're suppose make things better. N'Padame was there and somehow I ended up in the small lounge of the ship. She tucked me in all nice like Mom does it well almost cause Padme did it much neater when she folded the edges all nice an proper.

"Shhh, Ani what's wrong? Don't worry Kai is a Jedi he'll be fine." She said all nice and sweet. But he couldn't tell her no, cause the things he saw looked very private N'he couldn't betray Kai not like that not when they just became bestest friends N'all. So he shook his head and Padme didn't pry just like mom wouldn't when he didn't want to talk. And suddenly he missed her very much. And he wanted to go home. And maybe Kai could quit being a Jedi and open a shop and buy Mom'n free her and they could live together as a family and Qui Gon and Padme would visit them too and they would all be happy.

The waiting was like forever'n he was way too scared to ask himself, what if him hugging Kai had made it worse? Qui Gon walked into the room all calm and serene like Jedi are supposed to be. He shot up instantly. "Kai will be fine," Qui Gon sighed. "But Master Qui Gon sir is Kai like me? Did you save him from slavery too?"

"No Anakin" Qui Gon said stroking his beard. He did that a lot. "We were on a mission undercover."

"But I thought Jedi blitzed the bad guys," It didn't make any poodo amount of sense Jedi weren't miners. "But why?"

Qui Gon sighed, "Sometimes it's necessary to find out who the real bad guy is."

"But aren't they all responsible I mean their all bad those people who put other's in chains an make em work?"

Qui Gon ruffled my hair, the way Mom did except she never made it that messy, it felt good. Like the way Edno's dad messed up Edno's hair. Many of the other kid's dads were either dead or working day and night. Sometimes he wished he could have one of those dad's at least he'd see em once in a while or at least know what he'd looked like. He tried to ask Mom once but she got all quiet'n he didn't have a dad so he couldn't lose her too'n he didn't want her to be said so it was okay kind off.

"Not all of them are guilty, maybe some of them had families, or a mom they were afraid to lose, and they were forced to hurt others to protect themselves."

That made sense sort off but still couldn't Jedi like mind read them and then blitz all bad guys? He was about to ask but one of the Queens maidens said Kai was stabilized. Yipeee now Kai can tell me all about how the jump to light speed works!


	5. Chapter 5

**Well things are getting more and more interesting! Hope you like it! **

* * *

**CH 5**

The cold night breeze of Coruscant sliced through him like a knife. Or was it his fear, fear of his Lord? Being around Senator Palpatine in the council chambers was safe; entering the chambers of Lord Sideous in the dead of night when no one knew you were there was like begging for a suicide or preparing for a very grueling and painful interrogation. He shuddered, and removed his helmet. He had what all beings had a lifetime, in physical form anyway. The doors to Senator Palpatine's apartments hissed open at his application of an ID, to reveal a corridor strewn with a blood red velvet carpet. To hide the stains most probably Obi Wan mused smirking at his own dark humor.

He hesitated before the door. He hadn't expected this. Xantise was to return next week. Why had the force taunted him so? Xantise seemed to always be in his way. He ran a hand through his medium close to short brown black hair. His Lord had been most displeased with its color demanding he dye it. However he had forbidden him from using shifters to hide his blue eyes which only created the question of why dye the hair in the first place, however it was not his place to argue. He tried to compose himself Lord Sideous displeased at such blatant rivalry. The door was slid open with the force from the inside.

"Enter Darth Kenobi." Were Lord Sideous's words to usher him into a circular empty room draped in red and gold brocade. This then was their chamber. A sanctuary of the Sith, a safe haven where neither camdroid nor Jedi mind could penetrate. He knelt at the center before his Master, whose face on such meetings was always half shrouded, ignoring the second shadow on his Masters left. He was suddenly overrun by dark energy a ruthless force like a scorpion attacked his mental defenses, prying for an opening with its pincers. He stood still at the onslaught making his shield's cold metal, polished like mirrors reflecting the attack. Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped. The shadow gasped. Obi-Wan exhaled shakily. I will not tolerate such a brazen lack of respect hissed the dark lord.

"He is weak Master can't you sense it." Xantise haughtily pronounced. Obi Wan braced himself preparing for the allotted punishment Xantise's idiocy would bring.

The room began to tilt dangerously. "I beg you to forgive my insolence my lord." Xantise choked and dropped to his knees half convulsing in pain.

His Master seemed satisfied with only the reply, underlining who it was he favored. Now with his apprentices subdued it seemed he was ready to begin his crusade.

"The trade federation has created a blockade on Naboo. Fortunately," he laughed briefly "her highness is still alive and was escorted from the planet by two Jedi."

"Master these treacherous Jedi will die by my hand." Xantise proclaimed his eyes alighting for lust of blood. "I will teach them the meaning of defiance."

"Your desire for dealing death is admirable apprentice, however a mere death has no meaning, it is the way the death is dealt that makes it so beautifully heart wrenching." Sideous's caressing tone flourished the beauty of this cruelty. "Besides this was all part of my bigger plans. Naboo must be lost to us for now. The Jedi however are a nuisance must be dealt with."

"You my apprentices are well acquainted with one of them."

"Qui Gon," Obi Wan said in an undertone full of malice.

"Allow me to deal with him Master!" Xantise rose to his feet. "Anger laughed around him like a pack of hungry hyenas. "I will cut him limb from limb and so desecrate his body that when I am done that they won't be able to tell his corpse from another burned one." He began to laugh like a maniac drunk on the darkness.

"Very well," said Lord Sideous after a long dramatic pause and an audibly feigned sigh.

"What say you my apprentice?" Lord Sideous's sudden scrutiny bore like light sabers into his soul.

Obi Wan's heart clenched. "If I were to take revenge, I wouldn't simply kill Qui Gon Jinn. No I would first strip him of everything he holds dear. Cut off every attachment he claims he does not possess. Then I wouldn't kill him no I would turn him from his beloved light with agonizing torture which would last for days. Only then when I have destroyed everything he stood for and completely obliterated any remains of his mind would I send him back to the temple to show them how weak their pathetic ways truly are."

Lord Sideous smiled sickly at the malice and hatred in his apprentice's threat. "You are commended apprentice, that is a far better way to deal with the matter ending the Jed's misery quickly, no that would be too merciful." "You are in possession of all the key cards of the palace Darth Kenobi, you will pass this knowledge onto Darth Xantise, a shuttle awaits you leave now." He followed the shadow that was Xantise into the adjacent chambers. This would be a long knight.

* * *

Lord Sideous watched both his apprentices take their customary bow exit. He smiled in satisfaction; his arsenal had never been stronger. His apprentices were different; however their skills as well varied and would suit his every need. Maul was the perfect assassin a shadow to the eye of a non-force user. Xantise basked in the dark side the perfect tool for a mass murder. As much as he favored this you man he knew however that he would never be as lethal as Kenobi. The dark side of the force may be strong with Xantise; however it was Kenobi which it caressed, wisping around him like a Krai dog at its master's heels waiting for a nod off the head or a slight of a finger to attack at its masters bidding. It had been a stroke of luck that he had found Kenobi when he did. The boy had been very nearly dead. What would have broken other men in twain only made Kenobi stronger. Sideous himself had been surprised at how fast Kenobi had recovered and how easily he agreed to join him.

Although Kenobi was not quick to anger as he would have liked Sideous had first-hand witnessed the full extent of his wrath. Bringing the boy into the slavers enclave he gave him ten minutes to clear out the scum. Four and a half minutes later Kenobi appeared deactivating both his sabers with a flourish his hands drenched up to his shoulders in blood suggesting it was not only the sabers he used. Upon a tour of the tomb Sideous found to his great satisfaction that the deceased had been sliced up in the most brutal ways, not one body remaining fully intact and missing at least three of their four limbs. This one was a hunter and like a hungry wolf would track his kill even to the outer rims to please his master.

Yes, yes the dark side of the force was with him indeed. The serene Jedi temple would be in flames like the flames set to the academy in Koriban centuries earlier. This was not just personal; it was a matter of honor and revenge.

* * *

**As a post note for anyone wondering why Obi Wan didn't get a cool Sith name: a sith name is given to show the new identity the person has taken. It is also used to hide the real name of the sith for various reasons. Obi wan never really had his own life he was in the temple he doesn't need another name since his own is a constant remainder of his rejection. The goes for Xantise who proudly uses his name to rub it into the Jedi's faces that he's not hiding from them but they still can't get him. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is! Constructive criticism and reviews are appreciated:) This is more of a connecting chapter so not much happening , enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch6**

I feel funny inside. No really. Qui Gon took me to the council today. They didn't like me very much I could tell. It was like they could see right through me and I felt like a piece of poodoo. But Kai and Qui Gon were their so it wasn't that scary. They asked me to tell them what the picture they were looking at was. It didn't really make sense how am I supposed to see a picture if their hiding it. But they said that I passed the test so I guess my guesses were correct or something. It was like I could see what they were looking at. It was wizard but weird at the same time.

Then Qui Gon said he would train me and the council didn't like that. Kai didn't say anything but I could tell he was angry at Qui Gon as well. I don't get why their all mad but Kai said that it's because I'm force sensitive and the council doesn't know what to do with me. I've been hanging out with him while Qui Gon was being "disciplined" by the council, that's what Kai told me. I thought it meant whipped or beaten or something but Kai said Jedi don't do that ever.

I don't like it here at all. All the children stare at me like they don't know it's rude too. They didn't so much when Kai was sitting next to me and telling be about the fastest star ship which was wizard! But he was called into the council for something I don't know what. N'I miss mom a lot. I miss the shop too but not Watto I wouldn't have minded if he died either but Qui Gon said Jedi don't think about things like that and killing innocents. But Watto wasn't innocent he was money grubber like a Hutt'N he made me and mom overwork and no person should have to be like that. I don't get why the Jedi havn't done anything about it yet I mean Jedi are supposed to blitz bad guys and save people all I see em doing here is meditating. How's that gonna save people?

I wanna become a Jedi so I could free all the slaves'n save everyone. I said that to Kai but he just looked at me all sad'n stuff except he didn't look sad cause Jedi aren't supposed to apparently give in to their personal feelings or some Poodoo like that but I felt it all around him'n it was weird. N'he told me Jedi can't save everyone'n I said I would be the first one'n and he gave me this strange look like he was impressed but scared of me at the same time for some reason'n then he said he had to go speak to the council'n I don't get what's got everyone so worked up I mean all Jedi are like me force sensitive'n stuff so why don't they like me? I wanna see Padme but Qui Gon said I have to wait. I don't wanna wait I'm free now right? Doesn't being free sorta mean you get to do whatever you want as long as you're not bothering anyone else? Everythings different now'n I just want my mom'n I'm not crying now it's just theirs something in my eye, is all.

* * *

The council was furious with me. I stood at the center of their onslaught. Their wrath rolled around in the force and I stood at the center in the eye of the hurricane.

"The boy is dangerous, he will not be trained" Master Windu declared on behalf of the entire order with a finality proving that they indeed had been arguing for the past hour and a half over the matter.

"Not any more dangerous then you" I mused. The council however was not predisposed to argue on the subject nor appreciated my humor. Mace shot me a look that would wither any initiate.

"If he is left untrained he could harm not only himself but those around him. You would place the innocent in danger my Masters?" This was a sabak game and one I often played with Kai.

"First time to argue on this with us it is not, knows the council now what danger training late is, prove this yourself you have." Yoda's eyes dangerously studied me the force gathering around him in a displeasure which targeted me in particular.

I sidestepped the blow evading it. "Xantise had not been seen since my last fight with him on Bandomeer, he could have amended his ways." My plea fell on deaf ears. I pleaded silently with my apprentice who had only recently entered. He was adamant however in remaining the neutral party.

"This is no ordinary request," drawled master Dooku, "You have gone too far this time Qui Gon." "Your pity for pathetic life forms is one thing however this vergence in the force if addressed will not be trained by you."

"He is well acquainted with me, I don't see why not."

"Argue on this you will not young one, question the order you will not, trained the boy will not be, a repeat of Xantise this order need not." The troll's ears wagged at me in reprimand. "Leave now you will, meditate on this, sending you to help taking back Naboo we are."

* * *

**As a post note and to wrap up some loose ends for the next chapter: for anyone wondering where Bruck Chun is since in the cannon he and Kenobi were rivals in this one Kenobi was sent to the Agri corps so they stopped being rivals in a sense. Because Bruck didn't get a master his father disowned him in this one since it is a great honor for one to become a Jedi especially among the wealthy so it is a great dishonor when one is force sensitive but is does not become a Jedi so he is also sent to the Agri Corps. Xantise would have apprenticed him but he was on the run from the council and was soon contacted by Lord Sideous and by the time things settled down Bruck was already dead. It will be explained in later chapters. Also, at this point the Jedi order hesitant to make a decision hence the long arguing. In the cannon Xantise died but now Xantise had 6 years of evading the council who knows how many apprentices or allies he now has and it's not that easy to escape a temple full of Jedi who can detect your every move in the force so they are worried because they can't sense him anymore. So they really don't want a repeat of Xantise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guest: Yes qui Gon's apprentices name is Xantos not Xantise but I am going to use Xantise for the sake of my own convenience.**

**Mouse: Yes, yes indeed their are many plot holes but they will be filled in as the story progresses. All will be revealed:P**

**Jedi Master Misty and SwemanD47: about the n's, yes Anakin in the cannon never speaks like that and even in this story he doesn't speak like that only thinks like that. The n's are like an emotion radar when Anakin gets nervous he starts tripping over his thoughts. I did that on purpose to show what a jumble Anakin is after leaving his Mom.**

**Jedi Knight Kat: your rating is making this author blush:) You are too kind!**

**This author in advance apologizes for the abuse of characters:) if anyone thinks my story should be rated T and not K+ because of violence in future chapters do tell me:) **

* * *

**Ch7**

Kenobi was too cooperative for my liking if he does have something up his sleeve I will burn his hand off before removing the sleeve to see his cards. He stood waiting he could feel the stink his Masters signature left in the force moving closer. It wouldn't be there much longer if he had a say in it.

The audible gasps of the Naboo guard brought a smile to his face he could feel their fear. He basked in it. The two Jedi stayed to take him on, the Naboo guard with Kenobi in the lead ran past. What a waste, these Jedi were foolish and weak, not even sensing another dark presence and sending only two Jedi when many more could be sent. But what's this? Anger gripped him.

"Looks like you've replaced me Master." He dropped his cloak standing in the famous Makashi style.

"Xantise!" the shock that registered on Qui Gon's face was priceless. "I have not replaced you, you left." It was hard to miss the defensiveness in Qui Gon's voice.

The Padawan's black hair angered him. How dare Qui Gon replace him with a look alike! How dare he forget!

"I'll kill you old man," he lunged aiming for the heart. His Master doubly flipped in the famous Ataru stance while the padawan lunged taking the Sho-Chii form.

"It's not too late Xantise," Qui Gon pleaded. "Return, heal." Blocking and doing a spin kick which Xantise evaded.

"Heal? Oh how I waited for this day! There is no healing for what you've done to me! Do you remember what you did to my father? Do you remember how you killed him in cold blood?" He brought his blade down on the padawan who parried it.

"He was corrupt! You knew it!" Qui Gon yelled.

"Couldn't you have brought him to the temple for healing?" He snarled and slowly backed toward the generator room. "Maybe you could have brought him to the light as well!" He kicked the padawan in the gut and parried a strike.

"You know what you're saying are lies come to your senses." Qui Gon Yelled, "Fight it! Don't let the darkness take you! He sent another barrage of light saber strikes at Xantise.

How dare he! They were in the generator core he was backing away to the main reactor it was perfect when he would shove Qui Gon down the shaft he would be instantly  
disintegrated no body left for burial. "Are you saying the council was in its right senses when it sent me to kill my own father master?" He yelled new hatred coursing through his veins from the evoked memory. "What darkness there is was brought on by them." He shoved his master parrying the blow from the padawan.

"You know I never approved of this!" Qui Gon yelled pleadingly.

"You went along with it, you could have argued like you did for all your other pathetic life forms master." He yelled over the noise of the humming purple pink generators. "Or was I not worth even that much to you?"

He suddenly broke off running, kicking his master full force in the gut first.

The pink screen's to the generator Core opened. The padawan rushed after him. The last screen slammed shut on Qui Gon, he was seconds too late.

A new idea formed in Xantise's mind. Xantise grinned bearing down on the padawan who was obviously a horrible duelist otherwise why was he still on Sho-Chii? Suddenly the blade lowered and a Makashi strike was executed!

He cursed under his breath the blade had very nearly grazed him catching him off guard and nearly forcing the duel.

He blocked and parried. This was no padawan in Makashi. He must have learned it for years!

He cursed and blocked twenty two second and the doors would open. Suddenly he dropped his saber. It would be a trick from cursed Kenobi's guide book.

The padawan stopped mid strike, but that was all he needed.

He called upon the force shooting lightning from both hands.

Then he grabbed his saber and cut at the side in such a manner as to let the padawan die as slowly and painfully as possible but fast enough that help wouldn't arrive in time. ah revenge was sweet!

* * *

Master! He had called me Master! I thought I had broken through to him but now I see the truth. His eyes were red he was beyond such things as redemption. The doors slid open he was laughing! Laughing like a maniac drunk on the darkness. Kai! No, No not him! It was me! Me he wanted. I attacked suddenly everything was hazy I could see red like a heat wave in a sandstorm.

The hurt the agony, I lunged parried attacked I lost myself in the fight blocking, parrying kicking. I sliced and smelt the burning of flesh I had wounded him!

He ran I sensed a great fear radiating from him. Was I that frightening? My body convulsed feeling sick from the darkness. I could taste it on my tongue, it was like the metallic taste of blood, sickening and nauseating.

"Master," Kai's weak but steady voice brought me back and preventing me from chasing Xantise. I had very nearly fallen!

I needed to save Kai not chase my lost apprentice!

"Kai No wait," I examined the wound. He was fading slowly but fast enough. He needed a doctor now! "Hold on Kai!"

"No, Master this is what I wanted." His voice trailed off.

I cradled his head. "Don't say things like that you need rest!" I tried to put him in a meditative trance but he stopped me.

"No Master, ever since," he closed his eyes in pain, "ever since she died, my Master Kor-la. She," he stuttered, "gave her life to save two children. I never understood why."

"You're delirious, rest and you'll be fine." I tried to silence him. Force we were both coming out of this alive, we had to! How could I explain another failure to the council!

"Not delirious, don't lie, I'm dying, you can sense that no trance will save me," he struggled with his words, "I began to question things after that. Was it right that she sacrificed herself? But at the same time condemned the future lives that she could have saved to death. Was she right?"

What was he saying the healers said he got over that! True he was attached slightly more like I was to Xantise but not this attached.

"I began to question other things as well," he choked, "love, attachment. No amount of meditating worked; I was turning Master, falling."

Oh force! He was dying from the inside! "Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"When you took me, you said a Jedi is a servant of the light, I too believed that. My troubles were nothing compared to what others suffered." He moaned

"There were people to save there was no time for this. So much suffering to end, and you were always busy."

"Sometimes when I tried to meditate I would fear the death of others, watching my master die made me feel useless and weak. I would get angry, I tried to control it. In the mines I nearly turned!" He trailed off. "I'd rather die in the light then live in the darkness!"

"Why? The Jedi could have helped you! We could have healed you!"

"You don't understand," he said weekly," I didn't want to be healed. "The thoughts of love and attachment, they were too strong! I didn't want to lose them, but I wanted to be Jedi as well, there's nowhere else I could go…"he shuddered.

Oh Force me! It was my fault I should have been their! I was so determined to catch Xantise I left Kai behind! Kai he was there, always there, I treated him like a petty nuisance like a tag along! I did not spare him! I became that which I most feared my master! Dooku, suddenly I saw myself another Dooku using my padawan like bait, like a pawn like a saber like many other things but not a padawan, never that.

"Kai! I'm so sorry." I choked.

"No, is fine master, I can see it? Can you? Can you feel the warmth? The sense of belonging? It's a golden mist, so beautiful, so peaceful. Master?" his voice weakened, No No don't you die on me!

"I always wished, I was born normal, normal and had a family…Is that wrong master? Is it truly dark?" His words slurred he sighed "The song of the universe, can you hear it Master? It's it's-" and then his body went limp.

"It's not wrong," tears were sliding down my cheeks, like small rivers "no" I cradled him in my arms "it's not wrong, it's not wrong at all." Attachment love is this not what urged us to our duty are Jedi not servants to others for this very reason?

I stayed like this until the Queen came. The honor guard carried him out. He was a worthy padawan one wiser than his master. And greater in death then many Jedi would ever be in life.

* * *

No not Kaiiiii! Actually when I made him I already decided that he would be the one to die. I didn't expect to get so attached to him though! His death was unfortunately necessary. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome:)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Short chapter this week longer one next week;) Constructive criticism and ideas are welcome!

* * *

**Ch8**

He blames me for Kai's death. I can sense it. It was the council's decision to allot Kai to Qui Gon after Master Kor-la's preordained departure into the force. Dooku was against it. He himself wanted to take Kai.

He was unable to do so however because of a civil war which broke out Jabon dividing the planet. Being an aristocrat of Serenno he was the perfect diplomat to send. It was he who trained the boy Makashi.

I Mace Windu am not the kindest man and I do not have the disposition of Master Gallia. I however am fair. It was my fault. Not just mine the council's Qui Gon was not fit to teach the boy, he would have worked better solo, and I should know I've known the man for years. The council we knew of Qui Gon's wall of ice. We threw the padawan to him, using him like an axe to try to break the ice.

He was no axe, Kai; he faded away like flames where there is no air. Like a soul without guidance. I clenched my fist. This was not the orders first over sight. A dark vergence like Xantise should never have occurred. Firefek, Anakin, what about him, another failure that would turn to haunt us? Another victory for darkness? Force I need to meditate.

The funeral was a simple one. Kai's body was placed on a marble bier. A bier on which thousands of Jedi bodies before had burned, sacrifices on an altar like the sacrifices of their lives for the happiness and security of others. The dimly lit hall was adorned with torches. Standing next to Qui Gon was his pathetic life form, Anakin. I was sent as reinforcements from the council, coming from a troubling feeling I couldn't shake off. He acknowledges me with a faint nod. I slide in next to him. I have stood beside him since we were younglings, even when the old troll discovered his gimmer stick missing and came to look for the culprits. I Mace Windu stand by him now. Master Gallia, sent with me, in clear voice reads the mantra for those that have become one with the force.

In Life we are servants.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_ There is no passion, there is serenity._

_ There is no chaos, there is harmony._

_There is no death, there is the Force._

In Death we are freed.

_Emotion, yet peace._

_Ignorance, yet knowledge._

_ Passion, yet serenity._

_ Chaos, yet harmony._

_Death, yet the Force._

The Force guides our path.

Our path guides us to the Force.

I set the bier on fire. There is a murmur among the queen's handmaids. The flickering flames cast a glow around the room. I hear sniffling. It's Qui Gon's young ward. I sigh. He, Kai, was young, strong in the force, yet its ways are unknown a mystery I dare not question. The flames flicker out as the ceremony ends. Such is the way of the Jedi the way of the force the path of sacrifice.

* * *

Shame Kai had to die. Sigh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I was going to wait to update next week but I'm going to be busy for the next two weeks or so, but hopefully I will have time to update after that.**

**I just also wanted to add no money is being made from this etc. etc. etc. Hence the title of this website fan fiction. **

**Okay so for those of you who think that Kai's death was the climax of the story well mwahaha its not! Initially this book was suppose to be a spin off or prologue to the next few books I was going to write. theirs still more chapters to go! But if I have like 4000 views and only 25 reviews, I doubt I will keep wasting my time to type these up. **

**Well Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch8**

Qui Gon said he'd be back he had to conferenze or something like that with the scary Jedi from the council he said he'd be a little while but he hasn't come back'n I'm lonely'n Kai's dead. I'm not crying now, not at all. N'It's not cold here, not at all. I miss him. He was my first bestest friend who wasn't my age'n he died. He didn't look at me like a little brat. Why! Why didn't Qui Gon do anything? He's a Jedi right? N'I'm not remembering Kai's words, the ones about not being able to save everyone. If I was Jedi and had a light saber I could've saved him! N'I want my mom. I hate everyone here except for Padme. They look at me like I'm little like I don't get anything. But I get a lot. I know what death is you don't have to whisper about it around me. Mom said when someone you truly care for dies it's like a million candles lighting up inside and burning your heart. They all go out slowly'n fade over time. But a few stay lit'n sometimes when it's really dark you see em and they give you a heartburn all over again. Like I'm having now, it hurts like poodoo'n I don't like'n it's like I can't breath'n something snapped a vase I think. Now I'm scared that something's wrong with me and and-

There was a knock on the door'n now I'm scared what if they heard me'n I'll get in trouble cause I can't pay for the vase'n Watto would beat me if I broke something expensieve'n-

The door opened. "May I come in?"

"Kai!" It wasn't him. It was a guy in a uniform he looked like one of soldier that went with Padme to free the palace'n stuff. "S..sorry" I tried to sound like I wasn't crying cause I wasn't really not even a little.

"I heard you," the man smiled, "You okay."

"Fine." I hiccupped my cheeks went red from shame.

He looked around the room "That's dangerous!" He frowned seeing the shards of the vase strewn all over the floor. His blue eyes studied me carefully. "Did you do it?"

"I'm so sorry!" I felt hot'n I just started to cry'n I must look like a piece of poodoo now. "Hey it's okay," he handed me a cloth'n I blew my nose, not to loud though cause it would be bad manners. "You really mean it, you won't tell?" I looked up at him. Really he wasn't gonna rat me out?

He ran a hand through his hair making it all floppy but only a little cause it wasn't that long and it was the most wizard color I've ever seen cause it was like black hair'n brown hair together. He laughed a warm deep laugh "Never seen dyed hair before?" Wizard, how'd he read my mind? Wait! Was he?

He laughed "No I'm not a Jedi. I was going to be a Jedi but I never made it."

"Why what happened uh sir guard? Were you expe-ll-ed for not being good enough?"

"Well for starters my name is Lieutenant Kenobi but you can just call me Obi Wan, my very curious associate."

"Now let me get a fire started and then we can talk." He poked at the logs. Wizard I didn't know they had things like this in real life.

"Most palace's don't, however the hearth is the Naboo symbol for warmth and love so it's used for decoration except when the generators are malfunctioning." He pulled out a small fusion array and brought it close to the logs.

"So what's your name?"

"Anakin" I folded the cloth nice and neat to give it back.

"Just dump it he shrugged or keep it."

Oh wow, this was like recyclable or something? "That's so wizard! Where I lived on Tatooine we didn't have this stuff."

He laughed again, it made me feel all warm inside like I had to laugh too. "You always talk that fast?"

Oh wait did I say something wrong again? "Um…not always Lieutenant sir" It felt weird calling Obi Wan by his first name I don't get why but I got this weird feeling not too so I can't. N'his eyes are staring at me like they can see right through me'n-"

"Whoa, relax, here," Obi Wan pulled out a bag with these two round things, "never had Naboo pastries?"

"No I've never had those," I blinked mom baked cake sometimes but we usually didn't have enough money to buy all the things that go inside to make a the cake so mom would just substitute em for cheaper stuff and the cake would come up brown'n lumpy.

He plopped on the bed and patted a space next to him. Whoa! That's so Wizard! He doesn't treat me like I'm little! N'maybe we could be awesome friends like me an Kai were except he's dead and-"

"Take it easy," he said and then patted my head and messing it up so it was all over the place. N' I felt all warm'n stuff like when Mom was around. N'the fire was burning'n the whole room was like glowing. N'then I don't know why but I hugged him all tight'n stuff. N'he grunted like he was hurt'n I hugged him too hard.

"S..Sorry! Your hurt! Are you okay?" Oh no was he gonna die'n leave me like Kie'n it was gonna because I was'nt a Jedi yet'n-"

"Here" he gave me one of the bun things. "I'm not planning to die, not anytime soon anyway. I've used bakta and it's nothing serious so relax eat there good." He bit into one, it looked good so I took one.

Wizard! It like melted in my mouth'n it was so good.

Someone knocked. It was Qui Gon! Wizard! He came back for me!

"I've brought you something to eat." Then he froze and stared at Obi wan. "Kenobi?"

* * *

**Mwaahaha to be continued! As a post note Anakin's feeling are all over the place because he is a child and so much has happened to him that it's like having too many things to process at once. Also even if he is gifted he's still very gullible because he used to be a slave so anyone who treats him like an equal will automatically gain his trust. Which is shown in the third movie in which even though he is an adult he likes Palpatine because Palpatine treats him like an equal. Also for anyone wondering how Obi Wan can just read Anakin's mind so easily: At this point Anakin is all over the place so much has happened that he's just flashing his thoughts to any force user who's around. So if any of them tune in they can tell what he's thinking. But for Jedi who are still young and even the older ones something like this will give them a head ache because they are used to serenity and peace so they would try to tune out.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Just started my last year in high school! ( cheering and confetti flying in the air with fireworks) I will try to update regularly but this will be a busy year.

Thanks to all those who favorited, followed or left reviews you guys are awesome;P

* * *

**Ch9 (Meanwhile on Coruscant)**

All was going according to plan. The Sith Lord lowered his hood, all that was left now was to take care of a few nuisances and then report of his success to Darth Plagues, his master. To secure his position as supreme chancellor his rival's hand had to be sliced off, figuratively speaking of course. He however need not dirty his hands. Nor stoop to abase himself by taking out the trash. He had apprentices for that, and one in particular was extremely good at assassinations.

He stood in front of his holoprojector, and began the transmission. It was received, his apprentices face red with black tattoos appeared.

"My Lord, what is your wish?" The image of his apprentice flickered. Ah! The punishment he had exacted to his apprentice was glorifying. He could sense Maul's fear and hate. This time however failure would mean death.

"I hope you are in good humor apprentice, there is much to be done."

"I await you orders." Came the curt reply. This was his chance to redeem himself for his latest failure, he would prove his worth, and it was a matter of more than just honor, otherwise he'd sent Xantise to eliminate him.

"I hope you have already seen the good news on the holonet. The senate is in uproar, with Valorem's, hasty removal as supreme chancellor. There are protests on the streets. The force is with us apprentice. However to my great displeasure I have heard that I am not the only one to apply for this position. Bail Antilles, representative of Alderaan and Ainlee Teem, representative of Malastare have been lobbying for months to attain their position."

"Why not just kill them then?" His apprentice inquired. It would be simple and awfully satisfying to rip through flesh and bask in the embrace of the darkness would it not be? Ah his apprentice still had much to learn.

"Why not indeed?" his voice was rich with sarcasm. "It would seem too suspicious my dear apprentice if my competition was eliminated the day preceding the elections." Even a fool would be able to see that.

"What must be done?" His apprentice dutifully asked.

"I believe it is time to send a message to the Jedi. You have three targets Darth Maul. Kaia Kol Twii'lek representative of Tython and a staunch supporter of Bail, the rattaki emissary Josel Var, and Andel hek head of the Naboo intergalactic negotiations. Leave scraps as evidence. You have till dawn. May the dark side of the force be with you."

His apprentice bowed. The transmission ended. All that was now left to do was to recall Xantise from Naboo. He had been extremely disappointed that only one of the Jedi had been killed. No matter all others would follow sooner or later. He smiled ah yes it would be a glorious fire one that would burn down the temple and the accursed living of the blessed light.

* * *

Senator Kaia Kol sighed and drummed her fingers impatiently on the table. How could Senator Aresian expect her to publicly announce that the terrorist attack on Tython was caused by loyalists to Ainlee Teem's cause? Granted they might have had a hand in other attacks, however she had no solid evidence and speculations and accusations would not give the case any strength to enter any court let alone the Galactic one. And Senator Bail Antilles was not completely innocent in his dealings as well she should know. She just hoped there would be insufficient evidence to remove him from running for Chancellor.

She requested dinner a droid; T4V3 dutifully brought her Corellian brandy and Alderonian Kofus. People she couldn't trust. After her last fiasco on Balmorra she fired all her staff and replaced them with droids. Very secure droids, that couldn't be sliced. She took a look at her security cameras as a tradition before eating; you never could be too sure. The screens were clear. Her droids were standing guard dutifully as ever monitoring her protection. She would have to wake up at five to speak with Mila her little eight year old. After her divorce, nasty since the media shoved its meaty paws into her break up, she had received custody of her daughter. The time difference between her and Tython would make the transmission somewhere around the time after her daughter finished her school day. She took a sip of the Brandy. This would be a long night, she skimmed through a file, and maybe she would find something.

Suddenly the alarm over camera three resounded. She got up. This was strange, a malfunction maybe? She walked over to her security screen paneled into her wall. The Camera was off! This made no sense. She picked up her comm.

"Droid captain Td4 come in!" She heard static. A break in? This was bad. She commed security through her link. Static! This was bad really bad! Suddenly on Camera thirty seven she saw him, or it. It wielded some sort off double sided saber like the Jedi did! But it was red. It was slicing up droids right and left. Then the Camera went out! What was the meaning of this? Cold sweat began to form at her palms. She had droids lots of them. They should keep her safe. She hoped. She fumbled for her blaster. It was under her pillow. She needed to hide, escape.

There was nowhere to go. No she had credits. Three million credits. She would reason with this hunter, pay it off. Stay alive and speak with her daughter. She couldn't die not know. She heard thuds, faintly, getting louder. She shuddered, and sat down taking a sip of her brandy to calm herself down. She was a politician. She had been in similar situations before.

She suddenly remembered her blaster doors! How could she have forgotten! She ran and slammed the button on her security system. The blaster doors sealed shut. She sighed in relief. There was no getting past those blaster proof doors. She waited. The thuds and blasters grew louder. Suddenly all was silent. The blast doors held! Something crashed through the window!

"W…What do you want?" she sputtered! This, man he had orange eyes like fire. He smiled at her, a smile of pure ecstasy.

"Whoever paid you I'll double it! Just tell me who it was!" She hoped she hadn't sounded desperate.

"No, one hired me," he shrugged, "it's nothing personal."

"No wait please I have three million credits in this case! Please take it! I have a daughter just pleased," she whimpered as he edged closer, "D…don't kill me." It was hot; her heart was pounding so hard she felt sick in the stomach. This was nothing like the movies she watched where the senator reasoned with the rugged bounty hunter and they married in the end! This was, this was reality!

The weapon of judgment lifted itself and swung. This was for the three hundred Cathar refugees she refused to allow into Tython. For the five hundred twi'leks she couldn't afford to free from the Hutt Cartel, this was retribution. Mila please forgive me.

The blade sung. The green twi'lek head rolled at his feet. One down, two more to go.

* * *

As a note for the previous chapter: Those of you wondering about Qui-Gon and his personality remember that Qui Gon became a better and wiser man because he apprenticed Kenobi. In this case however he has not grown to the same extent as in the cannon.

Also those of you who don't know who Darth plagues is since he never appeared in the movie, in the books he was Palpatine's master, whome Palpatine kills after his acceptance as supreme chancellor in the senate. About the cliffhanger teeheehee this author will soon reveal her wrath:P

Thanks for sticking with me!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I am soooo soooo sorry I took so long to update! But this year is hectic I have to apply too colleges and I have three periods of chemistry and everything. I will resume to normal updates after all my stuff for college is in so hopefully by you guys are here to read the story so enough of me rambling enjoy!

* * *

**CH 10 **

His next target was the rattaki emissary Josel Var. The simplicity and ease of the task was a relief from his usual targets. He slunk out of the Twi'lek senator's rooms lowering himself by extenshabeams down the sixty seven story building he had just infiltrated. The rattaki emissary held up his residence in a palace of sorts, which on other occasions was opened as the Museum of Rattaki archeology.

Hailing a taxicab, and paying the driver in advance, which in his case meant a quick execution over the slow and inefficient torture Xantise preferred. He commandeered it to the southern gardens arranged adjacent to the residence of his next target.

He then silently trapezed across the high arches of the garden pillars and slipped into the second floor of the museum. He paused on the ledge sending the force to assess his opponent's numbers.

The force whispered, there were two guards in front of every door and window, including his own.

He could smell their security, their arrogance their pride. Ahhh, yes he would enjoy abasing these proud strong warriors and bask in their fear. It was neither cruelty nor injustice as Kenobi pointed out to him many times with his Jedipit sense of humor. These warriors wanted nothing more than to gain more strength and power. And pain made a man stronger did it not? After all pain was only weakness leaving the body was it not? So with this logic he would actually be doing them a favor, wouldn't he? He could almost laugh and the dark side would laugh with him.

He snapped the necks of the two guards at his window, emerging in a rather large corridor draped in orange brocade, with floors carpeted in gold colored carpeting. What vulgar taste, no wonder Lord Sideous wanted them eliminated, the sarcastic remark his mind flashed made him frown. Kenobi must be rubbing off on me his scowl deepened at the revelation.

The force shuddered, danger, brushing the thought away he shadowed his new targets from above pressing himself closer to the ceiling, blending in the shadows. The two rattaki tribesmen were armed with sharp long husas, heavy spears traditionally coated in a metalian alloid and poisoned at the tips; one drop of the venom in the spears would instantly paralyze a man. Two would be his requiem, unless of course the subject the venom was applied on was a force user, in this case a Sith. The force mercifully allowed such a victim twenty three seconds during which the poison could be removed.

Not wishing to test the force Maul waited for them to pass dropped down behind them and in one whirling stroke sent two heads clattering soundlessly to the ground. The force sang cruelly. There would be much bloodshed tonight.

He continued his way down the dark and rather distastefully decorated corridors. The three guards indulging in a game of bone dice didn't see the haunting shadow until it was too late. The first lost all limbs, the second his head and the third had his entire nervous system overloaded with lightning. They dropped like flies before him. He shadowed through the vast rooms littered with rattaki servants scattering as he cut his way through the double doors.

At last he entered the main chamber guarded by two rattaki grunts, large and brutish their bulk making up for their lack of brain. With three precise strikes the heads and torsos were split asunder.

He burned a hole on the automated lock. So much for technological innovations, the force shuddered as he entered the sleeping chambers of the Rattaki Prime. The Prime was sleeping seemingly unaware of the danger. He slunk to the bed. Shame he wasn't Xantise otherwise he would have woken the fool up tortured him and burned him giving him a slow and agonizing death. But theatrics were not his forte and quit kills were so much cleaner. There was a deadly beauty in a silent kill. He swung and beheaded the Prime. The irony, the rattaki elected their kings based off strength and yet seemingly overlooked the fact that when asleep they were no weaker than the ordinary citizens who couldn't even lift a blaster.

An alarm went off in the distance. One of the concubines must have set it off. He force leapt onto the next building. Scaled down and checked his holo for the next target. Jedispit, Andel Hek the head of the Naboo intergalactic negotiations was on Naboo. That would mean a thirty three hour flight using hyper speed just to reach the planet if taking into consideration the man after the last few kills would still be on Naboo. But Kenobi was on Naboo, curse it all he would owe Kenobi again. He hated it Kenobi's eyes. Why were they blue like his masters? He could report failure… Ask for an extension of time… But no he had failed one too many times to be pardoned. At least Kenobi's eyes didn't shift. He punched in the frequency.

"Kenobi"

* * *

**Meanwhile on Naboo**

Kenobi? I practically stuttered?

"Lieutenant Kenobi at your service," he saluted me, "Is he yours?" he motioned to the Anakin.

"Yes, he will be taken to the temple," I looked away briefly hesitant to meet his gaze, then looked back again. The baby fat of a youngling had all but disappeared, before me stood not an Obi wan but a Lieutenant Kenobi.

"Obi Wan?"

"Yes Master Jedi, that's my name."

"Kenobi? Obi Wan Kenobi?" I had to know did he blame me? Hate me? I had rejected him condemned him to the Agri Corps, perhaps if he had been my apprentice things would have been different. Kai would have received a better Master. But no it was better this way, what if I had been the death of Kenobi instead. The thought haunted me, a failed master of the luminous Jedi order.

"Yes, Master Jedi, is there a problem?" Lieutenant Kenobi's brow furrowed.

"You don't remember me? Qui Gon Jinn?" I asked not without a note of regret in my voice.

"Oh," he paused somewhat sheepishly running a hand through his hair.

"How do you know Lieutenant Kenobi?" Anakin's attention was more on the plate of food then on the question so I gave it to him sighing. "Lieutenant Kenobi used to be a padawan in the Jedi order but he never received a master. I looked at Obi wan to see if he would add anything.

He smiled wistfully. "That's right you have to be very strong and very kind to be a Jedi. You must also be willing to give up many things. It is a good path but a hard path."

Thank the force my mouth didn't drop open at the answer. Such a controlled and political one! He had changed! He was not the rash and spirited youngling I had known him to be. Perhaps I had judged him too soon!

"Um, Qui Gon sir?" asked my young ward asked worriedly "Um will I be your padawan? I have to free all the slaves! I have too!" his eyes looked pleadingly at me his food forgotten.

I sighed, the council still hadn't decided what his position would be, although now it seemed they would be more willing to train the boy, if only to prevent darker hands from getting their hands on this divergence in the force. "Don't worry Anakin the council will decide tomorrow." Or so Mace had told me. I could sense his force signature coming this way.

We stood in awkward silence, I broke it first. "How do you like your job?"

"Oh it's very fulfilling; my occupation requires all the skills I've received at the temple it's as if I am still in training." He winked at me as if to hide a secret.

Mace entered his timing never better.

"Kenobi?" Mace's confused shock in the force was unnerving. "What are you doing on Naboo? How are you alive?" Mace's voice was forceful and slightly tinged with confusion.

"Master" Kenobi bowed smiling slightly "Pardon but I have forgotten your name, regardless I came here after I turned of age and was given leave in the Agri corps."

Mace frowned.

"We received a list from the Agri corps, it was in your year that an epidemic broke out Bandomeer, and you, Ben, were listed among the dead."

Dead? Epidemic? I shot a questioning look at Mace. He motioned with his hand indicating he would tell me later. He had better an explanation was due.

Obi wan frowned and looked at the statement, then looked up as if recalling something. "Indeed master Jedi there was another initiate Bentaris who went by Ben it must have been him that they meant."

"I see," Mace ran a hand over his scalp. "I heard the epidemic was horrible, I apologize for what you were forced to endure."

A shadow passed over Kenobi. "Thank you"

Not knowing what to do or say for the matter I busied myself with Anakin who had fallen asleep and tucked him in.

Kenobi's holo rang. His eyes widened at the frequency. My apologize masters but my job leaves little room for idle chat. He bowed. And he disappeared through the door just as quickly as he had disappeared from my life.

I Qui Gon Jinn have condemned a mere boy too such danger with my refusal! I looked at Anakin's sleeping form. Perhaps my master was right. Perhaps I should not teach the chosen one. Or perhaps his training would be my redemption.


	12. Chapter 12

Wow, hey guys as I said before I want to write and update but I am busy till my college stuff is in! But hope you enjoy! Thanks for sticking with me! Reviews are appreciated they also encourage me to update more frequently;P

* * *

**CH 11**

"What is it?" Obi Wan said answering his holo. The scowling visage of Maul appeared.

"Kenobi I require your," he paused as if hesitant to continue.

Obi Wan raised an eyebrow. This was good, very good Maul had thought to call him. Now for some tormenting, "Yes?"

"I, master, wants, needs," Maul corrected himself, "Us to assassinate Andel Hek."

"Really? I've never received such instructions." So Maul wanted to play it like this. Well Obi Wan was no fool and he sure as hell wasn't about to go on doing favors and planting trees of friendship while dancing through a happy field of flowers. Maul would pay him back in full and with interest, he was already hesitant. Maul hated keeping debts and of course such a weakness couldn't be left for Xantise to exploit. Oh wait Xantise was to Kriffin boneheaded for things like that.

"Kenobi, I'm not playing games" he snapped, "If this is not done master will be most displeased."

So Xantise convinced Sideous that Maul had already outgrown his usefulness had he? What was his angle? Did Lord Sideous purposefully give this mission to Maul for him to fail or did he simply not know where the man was? Or did he assume Obi Wan would simply take care of it. Or was this all part of Xantise's way of finding out whose side he was on? Well, all things considered if Maul wanted his help he would have to grovel and squirm little.

"Who will he be displeased with Maul? Me or maybe you? After all from what I understand our Master gave you an extremely important task. How could you possibly allow someone other than yourself to do it?"

"Enough of your nonsense every moment is closer to sunrise."

So a time limit? Interesting. "You owe me two then, agreed?"

Maul's eyes narrowed in displeasure. "Fine," he fumed.

"Fine what?" Obi Wan smirked.

Maul grimaced, "Damn you Kenobi, fine I owe you two." Obi wan could almost feel Maul's hate in the force even light years away.

"Now that we have made a deal like civilized men who is this Andel Hek?"

Maul relaxed. "He is head of the Naboo intergalactic negotiations, it is a great surprise you do not know him he practically owns the Cartell on Naboo's star system."

"And his current location?"

"Is in his own office in the Naboo palace," Maul finished.

"It will be done," Obi Wan smirked as he close the channel. Now would be the perfect time to see how truly ignorant of the force the Jedi were. An assassination by a dark lord right under their noses this was too good.

* * *

It was two in the morning on Naboo, or still night to be more precise. Master Windu was roused from his meditation by a familiar force signature.

"Come in."

Qui Gon Jinn entered. He had wasted no time in demanding an explanation. Mace motioned for him to sit on a meditating cushion across from his own.

Both men faced off. The mountain and the wind. The mountain caved in first.

Mace sighed, "What exactly it is you want to know Qui Gon?"

"Everything," Qui Gon demanded. "Deception is not the way off the Jedi, what happened on Bandomeer?"

Mace wasn't one who liked dancing around the bush, he frowned. "I suppose there is no harm in talking, since it was never very secret to begin with. All you had to do was pull up the archives."

Mace ran his hand over his scalp waiting for a retort from the maverick but Qui Gon remained silent.

"As you know force users who do not receive a master are sent to the Agri Corps until they come of age. Then they are given a free ride to any destination of their choosing. However, occasionally things happen, such as epidemics, most force users are more resistant to such things especially with the medicine we have today but even we and docters are not infallible. This particular epidemic that occurred on Bandomeer targeted force users. The reports showed that they fell like dracoflies. Many did not survive. The name Ben was among them. That was the name Kenobi had chosen on leaving the order and apparently so did a few others. However, when I received the reports I believed it was he who died since on the passcard was Kenobi's lifeday and his picture. Perhaps with all the deaths our representatives on Bandomeer didn't have enough time to confirm which Ben it was.

Qui Gon rose and leaned against the wall next to a painting of a forest which must have cost a fortune. "Have you ever thought that the Agri Corps might be a mistake on our part?"

The question rang true in the force. "Perhaps, however we simply do not have enough masters for such a task.

"Have you ever wondered why," mused Qui Gon, "Perhaps if one year we let Masters take on two students this would double the amount of students we could train in ten years and so forth."

This philosophical argument though rare in the Jedi temple amongst Jedi Masters was only too common among the Jedi council who were constantly looking for ways to train more Knights over the ultimatum which was the Agri Corps.

If Qui Gon thought he would somehow come out victor in the argument well Mace would demonstrate to his wayward friend why it was he who sat on the council.

"You forget an important factor Qui Gon, rivalry. If per say a master took on two apprentices then if they were both male and even different genders they would eventually begin to compete for their master's approval. When one would be praised the other would feel neglected and when one would be reprimanded the other would feel all the more superior. This would lead to anger and hate which is a direct path to the dark side If however they were different genders then eventually a strong bond would most likely form which would lead to attachment and love and eventually the dark side."

"Yes but doesn't a bond make us stronger? After all love and compassion are not that far from each other and isn't compassion required of every Jedi? Are these not both one and the same? If one does not love people why would he feel the need to protect them? After all if one distances themselves from feeling then to them a human being would be no more than a droid carrying out its programing."

Ah the famous Qui Gon question. Mace steeled himself for a decisive Dooku Makashi strike, "Perhaps compassion in essence is a bond, however compassion is not love it is pity for those weaker then ourselves, to be compassionate is the way of the force. Love however is a deeper bond one which we as living beings feel all too well as much as we would like to reject it. Not everyone can deal with the loss of a loved one properly. There have been cases centuries ago where Jedi who lost loved ones tried to resurrect them with dark rituals. This is what led to the banning of love for Jedi. We come to protect love and peace in the galaxy yet we have no right to partake in it fully. That is in essence the greatest sacrifice of the Jedi."

"Yes but should the errors of few punish the rest?"

Mace sighed, "It is late Qui Gon perhaps we will continue another time." If he didn't end the conversation now they would be going at it till dawn and he needed his daily meditations it was his order of things his necessity. After all order was one of the only things he truly had.

Qui Gon rose and left to check on Anakin. Mace sighed, was the Jedi temple right in its treatment of those force users who had no master? Or would this somehow backfire on the order as one big joke of the force, one day, which would be laughing at and not with them. He closed his eyes; perhaps the force would provide answers and guide him.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Guys! Well this chapter wasn't meant to be typed for a while but one of my friends going by the name Lord Exar Kun inspired me to hurry up the update with his own hard work and fast updates so here guys enjoy! And please leave comments and reviews! They show the writer that you care and urge them to update faster and work harder for the readers!

* * *

**CH 12**

Obi Wan had once been a Jedi, well maybe not a Jedi, Jedi but close enough. And as loath as he was to admit it this above all else would allow him to not only fool the two Jedi Masters but wrap the whole order around his finger as well if need be.

Perhaps however it was the Sith holocron of Darth Vulcanus that had helped him in this case after all according to him to know thigh enemy and to know how it thinks is too have won a battle far greater than if one had a force ten to his enemies one.

He dialed a frequency on his holo waiting for a response.

He didn't have to wait long. The callous face and torso of Jango Fett appeared. He was dressed in his usual mandalorian garb. "What is it?"

"Now, now is that any way to treat a superior my dear friend?"

Fett cursed under his breath. "What does your excellence require of its humble servant my lord." Fett's voice dripped in sarcasm lacing his entire statement with malice.

"Let us not forget," Obi Wan drawled, "that if not for me you would still be on Daian in the Captivity of very gracious hosts who were planning to devour you for breakfast. Even bounty hunters know how to repay debts I dare say, especially mandalorians, and yours is quite a hefty one."

Jango muttered something unintelligible under his breath. "What's the job?"

Obi Wan smirked. "Send one of your mandalorian friends on Naboo to me."

"I'm not hearing a mission," Jango hissed

"Let's just say I need a distraction, I will be doing the real killing."

Jango bowed his head in assent, "I will send a contact already doing a job on Naboo they should be free tonight the name is Jord."

"Very good, tell him to meet me in the east wing of the palace. Kenobi out." He cut off the transmission. Indebting people to himself had been a most successful endeavor and now he could just collect the debts with interest.

* * *

Jord was punctual arriving within the hour. He was a changeling thin green good for scouting missions but not very durable. "My lord," he hissed bowing.

Obi Wan smirked. There was no question in how this slime ball moved through the ranks. He didn't all he did was lick the boots of his current master. This was an interesting find.

Jord squirmed under Obi Wan's scrutiny. To him the pail young man with cold blue eyes and dark hair seemed to be peering right into his soul and seeing his darkest and deepest secrets.

"Your mission will be simple, assassinate the Queen of Naboo within the hour."

Jord flinched at the voice. "I will try but if I fail?" he hissed.

The possibility of attempting an assassination was high but to succeed meant that the two Jedi masters were even weaker than he had initially thought. Jord of course didn't have to know that. He put a hand on Jord's shoulder, who flinched at the touch and said "There is no try do or do not."

Walking away he smiled as he felt the changeling slink away through the force. Now all he had to do was kill the head of the Naboo intergalactic negotiations.

* * *

Andel Hek was not a man who got sick easily. Though only in his mid-fifties, he took his daily vitamins and tablets as the doctor prescribed. So he was surprised when he suddenly felt dizzy. The whole world began to tilt. He suddenly felt something sharp in the heart as if the blood was still and not circulating properly. He tried to call for help, for a doctor. But the guards seemed to have run off in the opposite direction away from the door as if something had occurred. Then all was darkness.

* * *

Mace felt himself getting closer to an answer. Exactly which one he did not know but he was close to something in the force. Suddenly he felt danger immediate, insisting. He rushed to the Queens chambers not running but flying through the hallways. Halfway up the grand staircase he was joined by Qui Gon who blessed with long legs was taking the stairs two at a time.

Before the door Qui Gon and Mace shared a nod. No words were needed. Mace kicked open the door and Qui Gon rushed in front of him his blade hissing open. He deflected the bullet aimed at the Queens head precisely. Mace jumped out the window force propelling himself onto the flat roof of the room opposite the Queens chambers.

The assassin yelped as he saw Mace land in front of him. "Jedii iii?" He stuttered dropping his sniper rifle. Mace smiled ferally, he must indeed look intimidating to the assassin almost blending in the dark with his light saber giving him a freakish hue.

Working this to his advantage he grabbed the assassin and inched the light saber to his throat. So who sent you?

The assassin hesitated. Mace felt a sense of betrayal bleed into the force from the assassin. The assassin revealed to be a changeling as he pulled of his bandana was about to answer before….

Elsewhere, on the balcony of the now dead Andel Hek, Obi Wan took out a detonator. He had known the assassin would be caught so he had place a nano explo on the assassin and now that the force whispered to him a new danger. A danger that the assassin would soon reveal him, he pressed the button….

Mace felt a sharp danger in the force it told him to throw the changeling down. Not waiting for further instructions Mace grabbed the lizard and threw him down the twenty six story palace. A huge explosion followed.

Qui Gon reaching the other side by staircase looked at Mace with worried eyes. Captain Panaka and Lieutenant out of breath joined them. "I have added extra guards around the palace." Said the captain hopefully whoever it was will not try again knowing that there are two Jedi here.

Mace frowned, all of Naboo knows of our presence how could this bounty hunter not know of our presence?

"Captain I will go see if our security has any footage of how the assassin entered the palace." Obi Wan frowned. "Master Jedi," he bowed, "Your presence saved her highness we are greatly indebted."

The Captain nodded. "Yes Master Jedi thank you perhaps the assassin was sloppy and we will see who was behind this whole farce."

The evidence found pointed that the assassin must have been working alone hired perhaps by the family who opposed the house of Amidala, this however could not be confirmed so all charges were dropped. The next day Andel Hek was found dead. The doctors deduced it was from a heart attack probably produced by stress since Andel Hek was relatively healthy.

Obi Wan Kenobi turned on the holo net in his room to be greeted by the smiling face of Senator Palpatine who had won an almost unanimous vote in the senate. Kenobi smiled. Yes it was nice when the force was your ally.


End file.
